


Haruhi's Girlfriend

by Christine_Evergla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Honey is to cute, Jealous Haruhi, Protective Sebastian, Protective Tamaki, Smut and Fluff, The Twins being little shits, You're British, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Evergla/pseuds/Christine_Evergla
Summary: After spending a whole summer in Britain with her father, [Name] finally comes back to Japan, where she is reunited with her girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka. How will Haruhi's new found group of friends react to this shocking news? What problems will arise?





	1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

'Tch- tch- tch'   
The continuous sound of fingers tapping along a keyboard filled the air, mingling with the light buzz of the jet as it flew peacefully with the clouds in the dark sky. A young woman's pale fingers fluttered across the laptop keyboard with little effort, tapping on the familiar keys as if they were imprinted inside her mind. A short, loud ding halted the girl's fingers.  
She had received an e-mail.   
A grin found it's way upon her plump, pink lips as her fingers danced across the mouse-pad- clicking the notification right away.  
Her light breathing became silenced by the loud, heavy beating of her heart as it fluttered excitedly inside her chest. Almost as if it were about to bounce out and hug the lightly lit screen before her.  
The woman's midnight blue hair flowed elegantly down her shoulders, naturally tousled and shimmering under the dim lights above her head. Her [e/c] eyes danced frantically across the computer screen, giggling lightly at the words that had been typed.

**From: haruhi_fujioka@kawaii.com ******  
**To: [Name]_Akane@desu.com ******

**_Hey [Name], ___**

 _I heard the news! You don't know how happy it makes me that you're coming back home! I've missed you. Dad has too, in fact- he won't shut up about how excited he is to see you....God you don't know how stressful it's been without you here [Name]. These past few weeks with the Host Club has been- I can't believe I'm saying this- fun, but, it's going to be so much better now that you're coming back. ___  
_You're going to love it at Ouran [Name]. Although it's a bit to preppy for your style, I'm sure you'll love it for it's beauty. The uniforms, however, I know for sure you'll have a cow about, hah! I honestly can't wait to introduce you and the guys. I'm sure you and them will get along perfectly! At least I hope you will, I mean, what's not to love about you? ___  
_Speaking of the Host Club, you'll never guess what happened the other day! The Host Club threw a Dance Party and, because I have to pay off the debt I owe for the vase I broke- which I still think was to damn expensive! I had to attend. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea for me to 'dress up as a girl', which I think they forget that I actually am one. Point is, it was part of a plan to help a girl named Kanako Kasugazaki and her fiancee Toru Suzushima to show each other their true feelings. I had to pretend to be Susushima's secret admirer, which by-the-way, the note the twin's and Tamaki wrote made me look like one of their desperate fan-girls. Honestly, I'll even show it to you when you get here, I'm sure you'll have a laugh. The plan worked and by the end of the night the two were happily together again after Toru chased after Kanako after she saw us together. Then, after all was well, a 'queen' had to be picked to receive a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki, but, no! Hikaru and Kaoru just had to replace him with me! _\---- [Name] could practically read the anger in the young woman's words, causing her to giggle.__  
\--- _The 'queen' that was picked ended up being Kanako and, although I refused to do it, Kyoya told me I had to, and Tamaki, being the idiot he is, pushed me and I ended up kissing her on the lips! I couldn't believe it! I just had to tell you, because I felt guilty. I wanted to say I was sorry. _\--- A fond smile found it's way on [Name]'s lips, a soft chuckle escaping her throat.__  
"Oh, Haruhi." She mumbled, shaking her head in understanding. She knew Haruhi would never do something like that on purpose, but, she was glad she told her anyway.   
\--- _Anyway- I'm just glad you're coming back.  I miss holding you, kissing you. I even miss our lazy days where we stay in bed all day while watching movies, cuddling together in warm blankets, even though it's almost impossible to get you out of bed anyway -_- _\--- [Name] let out a laugh, nodding silently in agreement.__  
_Just, get home soon alright? Call me when you land- you know how much I worry. And be sure you come see me as soon as you can too! You owe me a hug and kiss after being gone all summer! ___  
_I love you, see you soon :) ___

**_Yours Truly, ___******  
**_Haruhi <3 ___**

 

The grin that had spread across the young girl's face seemed to be permanently itched along her features. Her [e/c] eyes sparkling fondly at the last sentence that lay along the computer screen.

 

**From: [Name]_Akane@desu.com ******  
**To: haruhi_fujioka@kawaii.com ******

_**Hello Beautiful, __**_ ****

_It's alright, I forgive you, as long as you don't go kissing anyone else but me from now on ;) ___  
_I should be landing soon, so don't worry- I promise to give you a call as soon as I land. William said we should be landing sometime tomorrow. Tell Ryouji I said hi! And that I'll see him soon as well! I know how he can be, ha. ___  
_I miss you too. All of our late night phone calls and continuous e-mails just aren't enough. I'm sorry I was gone so long, but, my father insisted that I got to know the company a bit more before I left. Next time I'm bringing you with me to Britain! Oh there are so many things there that I want to show you! The foods, the towns, the gorgeous lights of London during the night- you'd love it! My parents send their hello's. Mother wanted me to tell you that she expects to see you at dinner some time soon! Haha. ___  
_And don't worry about me and your friends not getting along. I mean, with all the wild stories you've been telling me, I'm sure that we'll all get on amazingly, so stop worrying your pretty little head over it! _\--- [Name]'s finger's worked along the keyboard once again in a skillful manner, not once breaking the rhythm she had laid out inside her mind.__  
_I'll be sure to give you all the hugs and kisses you want- we have a lot to make up for after all! :D ___  
_I love you too, Haruhi. I can't wait to get back home and see you again. ___

______**Forever Yours, _ **  
_**[Name] <3 _****_**_**_**_ _ _ _ _ _

A soft sigh escaped [Name]'s lips, her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed 'Send'. Tiredness had begun to consume her and she craved to willingly allow it to take her into it's hold. With a loud, extended yawn, the girl stretched. Her bones popped slightly, and the tension within her muscles began to slowly fade.   
"Would you like a blanket young Mistress?" Came a voice beside the young woman, causing her to turn sharply toward the voice.  
A sigh of relief slipped past [Name]'s lips as she placed a hand over her heart, which was beating fast in her fright. The action caused the figure beside her to chuckle.  
"Bloody he-honestly Sebastian, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that." [Name] scolded him halfheartedly, rolling her eyes as the man smirked.  
"I apologize my Lady; however, I must say you are rather easy to scare." The black-haired man said with a teasing smile as he wrapped a warm, dark blue blanket around [Name]'s shoulder's.   
[Name] giggled, snuggling deep into the comforting embrace of the soft cloth, sighing in relief.  
"Thank you Sebastian. And I'll try to remember that next time." She responded with a playful tone, causing her butler to chuckle.  
"We shall see my Lady."  The man said, gently reclining the girl's seat; allowing her to lay down more comfortably.  
"I can't wait to get home Sebastian! See the cherry blossoms bloom. The beautiful night sky filled to the brim with golden light. You miss it too, don't you Seb?" The teenager twisted her body, laying on her side to face the tall, black suited man once he had comfortably sat in the chair next to her.  
Sebastian smiled down at [Name], nodding his head in agreement.  
"Of course my Lady. Though, I'm certain it's not just Japan you're missing." The wine eyed man gave the girl a knowing smile, his eyes gleaming with amusement at her flustering face.  
"Oh shut it you!" [Name] exclaimed playfully, burying her face in the crook of her arm.  
The teenager was proud to say that she and Sebastian had this connection. He was more than her butler after all. He was her tutor, her body guard, and even care-giver for the times her own parents were not always there.   
The butler himself was also fond of their relationship. The constant, friendly banters, the late night conversations- which mostly consisted of him scolding her for being up so late, or how she would come to him for advice. It made the man grow warm inside whenever she'd talk, flustered, or angry- or most of the time overjoyed about whatever she was telling him; because she was saying it to him. He held a loyalty for the young woman that many would call admirable. After all, if it wasn't for [Name], Sebastian would still be on the streets, or dead most likely.   
Sebastian chuckled once again, rising from his seat to fetch his mistress a pillow. [Name] watched silently as he retrieved it from the cupboard, which had been built inside the jet for storage such as this.  
"I can't say I blame you," The butler began, making his way back to the blue haired girl, gesturing with his hand for her to lift her head. "- After all, Miss Fujioka is a rather good match for you my Lady." He said while placing the pillow underneath the girl's head carefully.  
"She's pretty great isn't she." [Name] whispered fondly, a small yawn slipping past her lips.  
"I'm hope father approves." She slurred tiredly, her eyes fluttering closed. The thought in itself was a random one, but not something to brush away so easily.   
Sleep had finally grasped onto her mind- pulling her with all it's might into a dream world that she couldn't escape.  
Sebastian let out a fond chuckle, tucking the blanket under [Name]'s chin.  
"Sleep well my Lady." 

______**_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2: Surprising News

Things were going as planned for Tamaki Suoh this morning.   
He woke up, refreshed after another 'hard' day running the Host Club. Being the king did have it's 'disadvantages' when it came to dealing with some troublesome members. He had a nice, warm, fulfilling breakfast and got into his limo- smiling politely at his driver, who returned the gesture. Tamaki arrived at Ouran High School on time, early in fact. Time seemed to be moving swiftly for the young man, causing his cheerful mood to brighten at the activities that were soon about to start.  
Oh how nothing could ruin his good mood.  
Oh how he wrong he was.  
All was going well this morning at the Host Club- just as any regular day would start. The two redheaded twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, continued to shower their guests with the act of 'brotherly' love that was far to forbidden. Mitsukuni, or Honey, happily ate cake after cake, smiling cutely at the ladies around him while Takashi, or Mori as most people called him, would occasionally wipe off a few crumbs, or a smudge of icing off the Boy Lolita's cheek, causing the girls to squeal in excitement. Kyoya, being the professional man that he was, sat at a table farthest away from the guests and their hosts, typing on his laptop and would occasionally write something down in his "little black book" as the Tamaki called it. The prince himself sat on the familiar couch of his, surrounded by flustered girls as he charmed them with elegant words and flashing them attractive glances.  
"T-Tamaki. I- I baked you these cookies. I hope you like them." Stuttered a blonde-haired girl, her face flushing with a dark pink as she extended her arms out. Baked chocolate chip cookies rested neatly on the china in her hands, which were shaking in nervousness.  
Tamaki smiled at the girl, gently grasping her hands as if they were a fragile flower, steadying them as to keep the plate from falling from her palms.  
"How could I not like them, when they were made by a beautiful princess such as yourself." The blonde man said smoothly, sliding closer towards the dazed girl.  
"Oh Tamaki." The girl whispered, closing her eyes. The girls around them sighed happily, gazing lovingly at the man before them.  
Haruhi let out a silent sigh, rolling her eyes at the blonde's dramatic act, yet- the smile on her face did not flatter one bit. She was to happy to let the Host Club's antics ruin her amazing mood.  
"Haruhi, you're in a really good mood today." One of the girls stated, blinking curiously at the short-haired brunette.  
"Yeah Haruhi, I don't think we've ever seen you this happy before." Said another.  
"What's on your mind?" Asked a brown-haired girl across from Haruhi.  
Haruhi's smile widened, causing the girl's faces to fluster at the sight.  
"Well, besides the fact that I'm surrounded by you wonderful ladies- I'm really excited about today." The girls blushed yet curiosity gleamed along their features.   
"What are you so excited about?" Asked a girl with black, medium length hair, her blue eyes blinking expectantly.  
Haruhi gulped, feeling everyone's eyes on her, including the other hosts.  
It was true, the other host members, being the curious beings that they were, 'overheard' Haruhi's conversation with her guests, and became intrigued when they heard of her excitement. Kaoru and Hikaru had noticed the second year's unusually bright happiness this morning, and had asked her why she was in such a good mood; however, they only received a grin in response.  
"Well, my girlfriend is coming back from London today, and I'm really excited to see her." As soon as the words left the girl's lips, shock took upon everyone's features.  
"GIRLFRIEND!?" Tamaki shouted, a look of horror and disbelief painting itself across his face. Oh, how his good morning was ruined.  
He went ignored.  
"Wow Haruhi! Really? What's her name?" One of the girls asked excitedly, causing Haruhi to smile brightly.  
"Her name is [Name]."   
"Is she pretty?"  
"When did the two of you meet?"  
"Is she a commoner like you Haruhi?"  
"How long have you two been together?"  
Question after question sounded around Haruhi, causing her chuckle nervously.   
She was glad it was time for the Club to close for now.   
~~~  
"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" The twin's asked in sync, appearing on either side of the brunette, curious looks taking over their similar features.   
"Since middle school." Haruhi said, rolling her eyes.  
"Why didn't you tell daddy?!?!?!" Tamaki questioned loudly, scooping the brunette up suddenly, spinning her around as tears fell freely from his eyes.  
"I didn't tell you, because you never asked! Now put me down Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted, annoyed with the blonde man's childish reaction.  
"But Haruhi..." Tamaki whined pitifully, tears still falling from his face as he sat her down weakly.   
Haruhi let out a sigh, brushing off her uniform, making sure all the winkles created by the blonde were smoothed out.  
"I have to say, this is quite the surprise." Kyoya stated, pushing up his glasses, causing them to gleam rather mysteriously under the lights.  
"Yeah well, sorry to be such a bearer of bad news." Haruhi mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck.   
"Haru-chan! When will we be able to meet her? Huuuhh Haru-chan?" The small senior grinned up at the girl, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.  
Haruhi sighed.  
"Today I suppose, but I'm not exactly sure when she'll be here." Haruhi said, smiling slightly. Memories of the girl in question flashed through her mind.  
The Host Club members exchanged a few glances. Although they hadn't known the commoner for to long, they were rather protective of her, and- if this [Name] girl was bad news, they'd do anything in their power to keep her from Haruhi.   
"I forbid it! There's no way my daughter will be in a relationship! Especially not with another girl!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the fuming brunette.  
"Who knew you swung that way." Hikaru stated, resting an elbow on his younger brother's shoulder.  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" Haruhi asked angrily, glaring at the boy suddenly.  
"Don't be so upset- it's just surprising is all." Kaoru said, leaning towards her.  
Haruhi scoffed, turning away from the snickering twins.  
"For your information, I fell in love with [Name] for her personality, and for who she is as a person. I honestly wouldn't care if she was a girl or not. She's my best friend, and she's been there for me longer than anyone has," Haruhi's eyes softened as she began to talk about the girl, causing the host's eyes to widen as she continued.  
This was honestly the first time they've seen Haruhi like this, after all, she was usually so reserved about her personal life. and they wanted to soak up every word.  
"She's kind, giving-puts everyone before herself. She has a way with words that, in all honestly, could make anyone melt. She's beautiful, and funny and so passionate about everything she does. Also, she's so strong willed, something that makes her both intimidating and admirable. She's loved by everyone, and could have anyone she wanted. Yet, she treats me as if I'm the only girl in the world." Haruhi smiled, fondly, fiddling with her hands.  
"I want to introduce you all to her, and- it would mean a lot to me if you all tried to get along. She's very, very important to me." As the brunette finished, she looked up expectantly, surprised by all the smiles she was now receiving.  
"Well Haruhi," Began Tamaki, who had switched attitudes rather suddenly, not surprising, "-since it's obvious that you care deeply about this [Name] girl- we, as both your friends and fellow Host Club members- shall try our very best to except [Name] into our family!!" The blonde man said, dramatically throwing his fist into the air, a determined gleam in his violet eyes.  
"A-huh!" Honey grinned, nodding his head cheerfully. Mori grunted in agreement, giving the girl a small smile, personally having no problem with the situation at all.   
"I guess it couldn't hurt." The twins said together, wrapping their arms around Haruhi's shoulders.  
"Well then, I guess we're all at an agreement," Kyoya said while pushing up his glasses. "- mind telling us what [Name]'s last name is Haruhi?" The brunette blinked at the black-haired man,before sighing. The all to familiar pen and black book were resting in his palms, more than ready to write down the name of her 'mysterious' girlfriend. More than likely to run a full background check on the poor girl.  
Haruhi sighed once again, her shoulders sagging in both irritation and tiredness.  
"Phantomhive. [Name] Phantomhive."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3: Meet [Name] Phantomhive

The end of the school day had arrived and the Host Club was about ready to start. Girls in bright yellow piled through the door like a running stream, all giggling happily as they were greeted by seven, gorgeous boys. Well, six gorgeous boys and one charmingly handsome girl, but lets keep that to ourselves.  
Haruhi let out a small sigh, glancing down at her phone in slight despair. She hadn't received a single call or text from [Name] yet.   
"Hurry up [Name]..." The brunette mumbled, blinking in slight annoyance and worry.   
What if something happened to her on the way to Japan? What if she decided not to come back at all?  
Her happy mood had begun to dim. A day full of questions (mostly from the twins), and hours of glancing at her phone was staring to annoy the young woman. She knew [Name] was probably still on her family's jet, most likely asleep, and yet she couldn't stop the nagging voice of concern that jabbed at her mind.   
However, a blush dusted Haruhi's cheeks as the thought of her girlfriends sleeping face filled her mind once again.. Her soft, gentle snores. The way her blue hair woul-  
"Haruhi?"  The said brunette jumped, letting out a small yelp in surprise.  
Haruhi's guest blinked at their host, slightly amused and a bit worried as to why 'he' was acting like this.  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice holding a slight squeak, causing her to clear her throat.  
The girls giggled, blushing at how cute 'he' was.   
"You never answered our question!" Exclaimed a redheaded girl, her green eyes shimmering with amusement.  
Haruhi blushed lightly, giving the girls a nervous laugh.  
"I'm sorry about that ladies, my mind just seems to be somewhere else today."   
"It's alright Haruhi, we understand!" One of the girls exclaimed.  
"You do?" The brunette asked in confusion, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Ah-huh! You miss your girlfriend!"  
"Oh its so adorable! He's so devoted to her!"  
"What a lucky girl!"  
"I wish I could have a guy like that! Missing me every second of the day!" The girls squealed, hearts forming in their eyes as they gushed.  
"My, my Haruhi. It seems your girlfriend is popular already." Hikaru said, as he and Kaoru appeared on either side of the baffled girl. As they always did, which was annoying.  
"She must be quite the catch, though that's not so surprising considering her background." Said Kaoru, smirking.  
"Do you two always have to do that?" Haruhi sighed out, closing her eyes. The twins snickered.  
"Leave my daughter alone you devils!" Tamaki exclaimed, pushing the redheaded twins away from Haruhi, before wrapping his arms around her in a 'fatherly manner'.  
"Don't you worry Haruhi! Daddy will protect you from _**them ****** _!" The blonde teenager shouted, glaring at the twins, who in turn stuck their tongues out at him.__  
Haruhi let out a sigh, sending Mori a look that silently said, 'Help me.'  
The dark-haired boy gave the girl a small smile, silently making his way over to Tamaki and releasing the brunette from the blondes grip, who was to busy arguing with Kaoru and Hikaru to notice.  
"Thanks Mori-senpai." Haruhi said, sighing in relief.  
Moi grunted in response, ruffling the girls hair fondly.  
"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily, jumping into the girls arms with a loud giggle. The guests around them 'awed', squealing in excited bliss.  
"Is [Name]-chan coming soon?" The small senior asked, blinking cutely up at Haruhi.  
"I'm no-" Haruhi was cut off by a sudden knock on the Host Club doors.  
Silence filled the room, all eyes of both guest and host now laying on the pink doors.  
One of the doors opened slightly, and through the crack of the door, peeked in the head of a raven haired man.  
"I apologize for the intrusion, however, I'm looking for a Mr. Haruhi Fujioka."  By his accent, it was highly evident of his British orientation. His voice was like velvet, seeping into the quite room like silk, filling their ears so heavenly.  
A blonde girl in the room fainted, falling into the arms of one of the other guests, blood dripping slowly from her nose and a look of utter bliss was plastered across her face.  
The man smirked lightly, his wine colored eyes dancing across the room with such accuracy, causing the people in it to shudder, either from pleasure or intimidation.  
"Honestly Sebastian, what am I to do with you." Came another voice, holding both authority and kindness.  
Haruhi's body froze in recognition, something the Host Club members did not miss.  
The door opened fully, revealing the pale man's full body.   
Underneath his black tail coat, he wore a white, long sleeve, button up shirt, which tucked neatly into his black trousers. A vest hugged his body nicely over his button up, connecting around his neck and wrapping around his waist, exposing his white covered mid-back. His feet were covered with black shoes, which shimmered underneath the light. Pristine white gloves covered both of his hands. A black tie topped off the whole attire, the bottom of it tucked neatly underneath his tail coat.  
He was beautiful.  
The tall man stepped to the side while bowing his head in respect, revealing a midnight blue haired girl.   
Haruhi's breath caught suddenly in her throat, her brown orbs widening in surprise.  
The girl stood tall, pride dripping from her sweet, comforting aura. Her [e/c] eyes shimmered in excitement, dancing across the room in search of something- someone. She wore an elegant, short sleeve, royal blue dress, which clung to her figure with utter perfection, highlighting her curves. Tight around the torso, but flowing below the waist. The dress fell down towards the floor, reaching just below her knees. A black, silk ribbon was wrapped around her waist, tied in a small, perfect bow that rested along her stomach. Matching, black flats clung to her feet. Her blue hair flowed so beautifully down her shoulders, resting just below them in an elegant, naturally tousled manner, falling across her chest. Her bust was neither big, nor small, but just enough to give her the perfect hour glass figure. Something all woman longed for and men desperately craved. Her locks cupped her round face, which fit her pale, cream-colored skin perfectly. Her pink, glossed lips were full and held a gentle, charming smile. She was like a rare, porcelain doll, with skin so soft and smooth. One would believe the girl would break with one touch, if it wasn't for the way she carried herself, or the determination that clung deeply in her [e/c] orbs.  
Her eyes continued to scan the room, first falling over the girls dressed in yellow, causing them to flush deep red underneath her lovely gaze. Then, her eyes moved, resting briefly on every single one of the hosts. Calculating, studying their every move.   
First, they stopped on Kaoru and Hikaru, causing them to blink, a light pink dusting their faces. Then, her eyes moved to Tamaki, whose face bursted in a deep, pure red. The girl let out a soft giggle, causing the blonde's blush to darken. Her [e/c] eyes shifted to Kyoya, who cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up in perfectly hidden nervousness. Honey and Mori were the next to meet the girl's gaze. The blonde senior giggled, and a grin spread across his child-like face while sending the girl a happy wave. Mori was silent as a small, barely noticeable blush painted his cheeks. And finally, the strangers gaze landed on Haruhi, causing the girl to grin, exposing two rows of perfectly white, straight teeth.  
Haruhi released a breath she forgot she was holding. Her eyes remained wide, however, in fear that if she blinked, the girl would disappear.  
"[Name].." Haruhi mumbled, stepping forward, her fingers twitching with the urge to touch the dark haired girl.  
[Name] giggled, running towards the girl with an excited squeal. Haruhi met her half way, grinning excitedly as they embraced each other. [Name] arms were wrapped securely around Haruhi's neck, while the brunette's arms wrapped around her waist. Their bodies pressed together like two, perfectly fitted puzzle pieces.  
A chorus of 'awws' and squeals filled the air, yet they remained unnoticed by the happy couple, whose faces buried themselves into each others necks. Each taking in the familiar scent the other carried.  
Haruhi smelled like a mixture of strawberries and vanilla (most likely because of the bath soaps [Name] had gotten her not to long ago; imported from England), while [Name] smelled of a mixture of sweet flowers and tea, specifically Earl Grey.  
"I've missed you." [Name] whispered, her warm breath hitting Haruhi's ear, causing a shiver to flow down her spine.  
"I've missed you too." Responded Haruhi in a light whisper, pressing a small kiss on [Name]'s jaw.  
A throat clearing caused the two to part.  
[Name] blinked, her eyes flickering to Sebastian, who tilted his head towards the group of boys, who were now standing in front of the couple, curiosity gleaming in each of their eyes.  
"Oh!" [Name] exclaimed, pulling away from her girlfriend, a look of guilt plastering itself across her features.  
"How rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself!" Her voice was like pure water, dripping so fluidly and so perfectly past her lips.   
"My name is [Name] Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	4. Meet The Host Club

*This chapter has a lot of dialog, sorry*

 

_"My name is [Name] Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you." ___

The girl bowed respectably in front on the six Host Club members, who each blinked in response. Gasps sounded around them, mumbles and whispers of surprise filling the air.  
Sebastian sighed, rolling his wine colored eyes slightly; however, a look of surprise painted itself across his face when he caught sight of the swarm of teenage girls that were staring up at him expectantly. Lust, desire, and absolute awe swarming in their eyes.  
"And this," started [Name] turning her head to her butler, who blinked and smiled awkwardly at all the girls, causing them to gasp and swoon. The sight made her laugh. After all, the black-haired man was usually so reserved and charming when it came to people, women and men alike.   
"-is Sebastian Michaelis, my butler." [Name] pressed her lips into a thin line in a desperate attempt to stop the laughter that wanted to slip past them.   
Sebastian turned his attention from the girls in yellow, to the Host Club members, who still stood silently in front of his mistress and her girlfriend. He smiled, placing a gloved hand over his heart, giving the boys a small bow.  
"Pleasure to meet you." His velvet like voice fluttered through the air, creating a mass of squeals from the girls. Sebastian winced silently, hoping the headache caused by these girls's screams would easily be resolved by a few pain killers.  
"Do you always bring your butler with you?" Kyoya asked, being the first one to gain his voice, while crossing his arms over his chest.   
[Name] let out a small giggle, clasping her hands behind her back, intertwining her seemingly delicate fingers together in a firm grasp.  
"Kyoya Ootori, correct?" The blue haired girl asked, amusement flickering in her beautiful [e/c] orbs. Kyoya nodded, adjusting his glasses casually, the glint that laid upon them blocked his eyes- which were studying the charming young woman before him.  
"To answer your question-yes. Sebastian, by my father's orders, is to follow me wherever I go. 'A precaution', I believe he put it." Her accent was heavenly to the ears, causing everyone in the room to shudder pleasantly.   
Sebastian smirked, amused by his mistress's choice of words.  
The small, blonde haired senior giggled, jumping excitedly into the pale girl's unsuspecting arms, wrapping his small arms around her waist. [Name] barely had time to register the idea of catching him on time.    
"I'm Mitsukuni! But you can call me Honey! Do you like cake [Name]-chan? I love cake!" Honey said with a childish laugh, grinning widely up at the girl.  
[Name] let out a charming giggle, smiling lovingly down at the senior. Her hands grasped onto his elbows gently, keeping him steady in fear that he would slip and fall due to all of his excited jumping.  
"Why I believe I do Honey-senpai. Thank you for asking. Though, it does make me curious as to which flavor you prefer- after all, they're all so wonderful!" [Name] answered, giving the boy a closed-eyed smile.   
A blush spread across the blonde boys face, his eyes widening in awe upon hearing such a beautiful answer.  
"Mitsukuni, it's rude to stare." Takashi stated, coming up behind the boy, resting a large hand upon his shoulder carefully.  
[Name] let out a soft laugh, smiling up at the dark-haired senior.  
"It's quite alright Takashi-senpai. No harm done." Takashi's eyes widened slightly, staring down at the young woman in slight awe. After all, not many people actually called him by his name, and honestly, it was rather pleasant coming from this girl. Haruhi chose a fine woman. Mori gave [Name] a small smile, nodding his head lightly in approval, much to [Name]'s happiness.  
Tamaki cleared his throat, the heat radiating off his face had slowly dimmed, and he was able to breath effortlessly once more. With a confident intake of air, Tamaki put on a determined front, silently cheering himself on inside his mind.    
**_One step forward. ___ ********_Be confident. ****_** __**_Be charming. ****_** __**_Open your mouth to sp- ****_** __The twins beat him to it.  
"So you're [Name], huh?" Hikaru asked smoothly while resting an elbow on [Name]'s right shoulder, silently praying that all signs of his nervousness were unclear to those around him.   
"I gotta say, she's not to hard on the eyes." Kaoru added, appearing at the girl's left side, he too resting an elbow on her shoulder.  
"I'd have to agree. It's a shame Haruhi got to her first." The eldest Hitachiin brother responded to his twin, smirking down at the beautiful girl.  
[Name] let out a small laugh, already figuring out their mischievous plan. They wanted to make her uncomfortable, intimidate her with their perverted advances. In fact, they reminded her a bit of Lau, a mischievous, perverted man who had been a friend of her fathers for as long as she could remember.   
[Name]'s [e/c] eyes scanned over the two boy's perfectly identical features. Both had the same hair color- a nice shade of red; ginger most would say, the same colored eyes- which were a bright, sparkling topaz, and the same pale skin. The only visible difference between them was the way they parted their hair. Hikaru had his hair parted to the left, while Kaoru had his parted to the right. Yet, [Name] could count all the differences between the two, with just one glance.  
Hikaru had more of a hard, resentful manner in the way he carried himself, as if the whole world itself was a disease that should never infiltrate his own. Even with that resentment, he still faced the outside world with burning confidence, and determination. His eyes, shown more than any physical feature could, just as his brother's did. Longing. He wanted to go out in that world. The strange, hurtful world that he and his brother had spent so many years blocking out, yet he was to ashamed to admit it. He couldn't bare leaving his and Kaoru's world.  
Kaoru, well he was different. His aura was not one of resentment, but of kindness and understanding. He knew the world outside their own was something he should fear, that he should hate, yet he couldn't, because he also knew it held so much potential. He faced the world with a smile, and a confidence much like his older twin; however, his eyes shimmered with loneliness. He knew what his brother longed for- and it scared him. It made him feel alone and useless- but a selfish person he could never be. He understands. He always understands, and he'd face his brother's decision with a kind smile, and an assuring attitude.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Hikaru." [Name] said, looking to her right, causing the redheaded boys eyes to widen.   
They hadn't even introduced themselves to her, yet, here she was acting as if she had known them their whole lives..And she knew who was who.  
Hikaru mentally scolded himself. _'Lucky guess.' _He concluded silently in his mind.__  
Haruhi let out a loud, heavy sigh, bringing her right hand up to her left side and grasping onto her elbow softly as she watched her girlfriend chat with the twins. About what? She didn't know. Her eyes flickered to Tamaki, who sat in the corner, an aura of black and purple circling around him.   
"It's nice to see you again Mr. Fujioka." Greeted the familiar voice of Sebastian, who appeared beside Haruhi with a knowing smirk plastered across his pale lips.  
Haruhi let out a small laugh, bowing her head in respect.  
"It's nice to see you too Sebastian. How are you?" Haruhi asked, grinning up at the tall, raven haired butler. The brunette had always liked Sebastian. He was nice, pleasant, easy to talk to and he treated her like a normal human being.  
"I've been w-"  
"THAT'S IT!!" The sudden yell caused everyone to jump slightly in surprise and turned their attention to a now determined looking Tamaki.   
Haruhi rolled her eyes in response to the blonde's sudden mood change.   
"Here we go.." Sebastian heard the brunette mumble, causing him to chuckle.  
All eyes rested on the Host Club's leader.  
"I will not allow you two devils to corrupt my precious Angel!" The blonde shouted, his violet eyes sparkling with burning passion.  
[Name] let out a soft laugh as he bowed before her, setting himself on his knees as he cupped her right hand in between his own. His hands were warm, comforting most would say, and as the blonde gazed up at the dark blue haired girl, she almost melted at the sight of his charming features. However- a Phantomhive was not easily swayed but such trivial things, yet, she did find it amusing and a bit adorable to say the least.  
"[Name] Phantomhive, it is an honor to be in your presence. I am nothing, but a crown-less king before such a beautiful, magnificent young woman such as yourself. I bow before you as a knight bows to his queen. I welcome you to the Host Club."  Tamaki's words fluttered through the air charmingly, causing the guests to swoon in awe at such a wonderful, sweet speech.  
Haruhi let out a small growl, clenching her teeth in irritation and curling her hands into fists, glaring daggers at her friend with a fire so hot, the flames of Hell would cower in fear.   
Sebastian smirked, resting a calming hand upon the girl's shoulder, though it barely helped.  
[Name] smiled softly, resting her left hand upon Tamaki's right, causing him to grunt in surprise and his face to break out in bright red.   
"Charming words spill from your lips, as if they have been rehearsed time and time again. So I say to you, my dear crown-less king, put on your crown and rise to your feet- for a queen has no need for such meaningless poetry." And with that said, [Name]'s hand slipped from Tamaki's and was soon reunited with the one in which it belonged.  
"I like them." [Name] said with a small smile, watching as Hikaru and Kaoru poked the cheeks of the now dumbfounded blonde second year, both snickering. Kyoya was standing behind them, a small smirk playing on his lips as he scribbled something down in his black book. Mori stood beside him, sending the girl a thumbs up, while Honey sat upon his shoulders, laughing happily- clutching a pink, stuffed bunny to his chest.   
All anger vanished from Haruhi's body, as [Name] intertwined their fingers. Her touch was warm and comforting, as it always was, causing every muscle in the brunette's body to relax.   
"I'm glad." 


	5. The Host Club Hostess

*This one isn't that good, but I promise the next one will be better*  
One week.  
**One week. ******  
That was all it took for [Name] Phantomhive to win the hearts of the Host Club guests. Even the club's members had warmed up to the blue haired girl rather quickly.  
She was kind, compassionate, outstanding, all the while she was witty, clever, and mischievous. Her way with words was unlike anything the people at Ouran had ever heard, and her beauty was something only seen in fairy tales.  
~~~  
It seemed she had at least one thing in common with each Host Club member.  
Kyoya and [Name] shared a similar trait of observation. They both watched, calculated-thought out every possible scenario, before moving their pieces on the chess board. Both precise. Both never losing.  
The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, shared with [Name] a since of amusement. They each found joy and laughter in almost any situation. The three teenagers appreciated the little laughs, the little giggles and the large smiles that would shine brightly across the faces of people they loved most. They found amusement wherever they went, and they never missed an opportunity to express it; however, [Name] has a bit more control over herself when it comes to certain things, rather than the twins, whose self-control wavers.   
Tamaki- although many cannot see through his obnoxious behavior, has a heart of gold. He and [Name] are the same in that aspect. Each put other people's certain needs before their own. They give and ask for so little in return, and would each do anything to see the ones they care for to smile.   
Now Mori and [Name]- that one may be hard to see for some people. A tall, muscular boy, who is a master in many fighting techniques and looks more intimidating than a bear; compared to a small, pale, defined girl, who looks similar to a porcelain doll- how could the two share anything in common? Loyalty. As Mori was loyal to Honey- [Name] held a loyalty for Haruhi that was unbreakable. The two beings felt loyalty for their friends, even when at times it seemed that loyalty is questioned- it never wavers.  
Many would say Honey and [Name] are the most alike due to their fragile features. Honey, a 17 year old senior, who looked and acted like a small child. [Name], a 15 year old girl who held so much beauty in such an elegant frame. In a sense- they were both adorable. However, it was because of this, that not many would believe them to be so powerful. Each in their own way.   
~~~  
To say [Name] enjoyed spending time at the Host Club would be an understatement.  
She loved the playful bickering between the twins and Tamaki. She loved the way Honey would giggle and jump to greet her at the door with a large smile painted across his face. She loved the way Mori would smile and ruffle her hair, and the way Sebastian and Kyoya would get into highly sophisticated debates that no one but her could fully understand. But most of all, she loved that she was able to spend the whole day with Haruhi. The way her brown eyes sparkled or the way her smile would brighten. The way she looked at home here. Her happiness made [Name]'s heart flutter.   
[Name] sat beside her girlfriend, watching in amusement as the girls seated before them giggled and blushed, each one glancing at her before quickly looking away, which caused the blush on their faces to darken. It was truly an amusing sight.  
"You all look lovely today ladies." Haruhi said, smiling softly at the blushing girls in front of her, fully aware of their glances towards [Name], which was beginning to annoy her; however, she kept a level head, her muscles tensing at the thought of [Name] with another person-another girl. The very thought made Haruhi sick to her stomach.   
Haruhi let out an internal sigh, mentally scolding herself for being so jealous. The emotion didn't suit her and usually it never made an appearance within her; however, whenever it came to [Name], the small monster of doubt and anger always managed to show it's face. Haruhi couldn't help it really- [Name] was perfect, absolutely and utterly perfect. She could have anything- quite literally and that scared the brunette to the very core. Not that she would admit it.  
[Name] glanced over at Haruhi, noticing her inner battle, causing her to smile fondly. Her hand found Haruhi's underneath the table, intertwining their fingers, hoping to sooth her mind- her doubts. Both of their doubts really- as a familiar battle raged within the bluenette's mind.  
Could it be possible for Haruhi to loose interest in her? After all, she was surrounded by so many beautiful girls and equally handsome men everyday. She was bound to get bored of her, right?   
_'Stop that. Haruhi loves you.' _[Name] mentally scoffed.__  
Haruhi let out a silent sigh in relief, her whole body relaxing underneath the blue haired girl's touch and she doing the same.   
"I have to say, I'm a bit jealous. With all you beautiful girls around my Haruhi- I'm sure I couldn't compete." [Name] said smoothly, smiling kindly towards the girls.  
A look of shock appeared on their faces, each blushing darker and darker.  
"O-oh no! We-we'd never do such a thing!" A few girls shouted, shaking their heads in disbelief and hands flinging in denial. The air filled with dozens of protests and yelps of denial, each one blending in with another as the chatter grew louder in volume.   
"Miss Phantomhive?" Came a soft voice throughout all the panic, catching [Name]'s attention.  
"Yes?" The midnight blue haired girl asked, looking towards a girl beside her. She had long, brown hair that went down past her shoulders, and blue eyes that looked around the room nervously, desperately trying to avoid the beautiful [e/c] orbs of [Name] Phantomhive. The girl was a relatively new guest to the Host Club, only officially arriving a few days after [Name] had settled into Ouran.   
"I-I was wondering..I-I'm mean you don't have to, b-but I was won-wondering if I c-could request you next week?" The girl's question surprised [Name] to say the least.  
No- scratch that- her question really surprised her.   
"M-me?" [Name] stuttered, a small blush forming along her cheek . The long haired brunette nodded, watching her own fingers twitch nervously on her lap.   
Haruhi's grip on [Name]'s hand tightened, but she kept her lips shut, silently fuming. She mentally scolded herself for being so childish, after all- she knew [Name] would never do anything to hurt her.  
"Yeah [Name]," started Hikaru, appearing behind [Name] (which had become a regular thing as of late), a sly smirk plastered across his face. "-can she request you next week?" Finished Kaoru, who appeared beside his older twin, an identical smirk set upon his lips.  
[Name] blinked, looking from Haruhi, to the shy guest, who was waiting silently for an answer. The poor girl's face was painted a dark red.  
The young Phantomhive 'hummed' in thought. It was a way to spend more time with her beloved and at the same time join a club, all the while bringing happiness to other people.....That and a jealous Haruhi was so adorable.  
 [Name] smiled, using her free hand to cup the girls chin and tilting her head up to meet her eyes.  
"It would be an honor to have you as my guest next week." Her voice was low, her accent sounding so heavenly through the girl's ears.  
"T-thank you Miss. Phantomhive." The girl stuttered out, gazing into [Name]'s [e/c] orbs in a blissful daze.  
"Please- call me [Name]." The blue haired girl said with a cute giggle, causing the girl in front of her to nearly faint as her face blew up into another layer of red.   
"I wanna request Miss. [Name] next week too!"  
"Oh! Me too!"  
"You can count me as well!"   
Excited squeals and more shouted requests, Kyoya was soon writing down request after request. More so than ever before, and in all honesty- it was causing his hand to ache...and his head.  
Haruhi huffed, watching as a large group of girls surrounded Kyoya, requesting her girlfriend over and over again. The sight of the brunette glaring at them was highly amusing to the blue haired girl beside her.  
"You shouldn't be so jealous Haruhi. After all, my heart belongs to you and nothing will change that." [Name] whispered, leaning closer to her girlfriends cheek, her warm lips brushing against it. The [e/c] eyed girl's accent filled Haruhi's ear lowly, causing a sigh of content to slip past her lips. Underneath the table, their fingers still remained intertwined, and [Name]'s thump traced soothing patterns into the back of Haruhi's hand.  
"I know.." Haruhi whispered, turning her head towards [Name], causing their lips to brush teasingly together.   
"It's settled then!" Came a familiar shout of the Host Club's king; which in turn caused the two girls to part.  
Tamaki's violet eyes sparkled and a large grin spread across his face as he pointed a finger towards [Name], who rose an eyebrow in response.  
"From this day forward, [Name] with be the first Host Club Hostess! The Angel Type!" He shouted in excited conviction.   
Sebastian let out a low chuckle, a smirk plastered across his face, amused at the ironic twist. After all, she was the daughter of the Queen's Guard Dog- the one who guards the gates of hell.   
"A nice choice. Don't you agree young mistress?" He asked, glancing up at his mistress as he poured her and Haruhi a cup of tea, amusement flashing through his wine colored eyes.  
"I think it suits me quite well." [Name] responded with a small smile, lightly sipping her tea while resting her head on Haruhi's shoulder, causing the brunette to smile fondly.  
Sebastian couldn't help but agree with her statement.  
"Indeed my young mistress." 


	6. The Day We Met

_Snowflakes fell towards the ground in elegant flutters. The air was chilling and bitter towards the flesh of any being who dared to face it, and the white blanket that cover the ground crunched thickly underneath their feet.  
A small girl, around the age of 7, sat alone on a swing. The park around her was silent, and empty. The small 'hums' of passing cars and the cringing squeak of the swings as she moved back and forth were the only sounds that could be heard in the silence.   
The girl had long, brown hair that was hidden underneath a large, purple hat that rested below her ears- snuggling her head with warmth. Her small body was wrapped in a light blue coat, which was large and puffy, while her small hands were covered with purple gloves that hugged her fingers. The gloves made it hard for the girl to grip the chains on the swing, which caused her to readjust her grip every so often. Her dark brown boots hovered above the snow, as her legs(which were covered with black leggings) swung mindlessly back and forth.   
The child's eyes stared down at the white ground, blinking every now and then whenever her brown orbs would start to feel dry and burn. She seemed to be lost in thought- thinking about anything, everything, yet nothing at all. Her round face was flustered because of the cold, yet the small child seemed to take no notice, and continued to swing solemnly back and forth on the swing.  
"Can I sit with you?" Came a voice beside her, snapping her attention from whatever plagued her mind. It happened so suddenly in fact, that her grip on the swing's chains had loosen completely and her body fell back into the snow.  
"Ow.." The brown haired girl mumbled, wincing at the sudden chill that filled her body. She closed her eyes, sitting up with a small scowl painted across her face.  
A giggle in front of her caught the girl's attention and her eyes snapped open, ready to yell at the meany who had caused her to fall, but the words caught in her throat as her eyes met with an outstretched, blue glove-covered hand.   
Another giggle fluttered through the air, causing the brown haired girl's eyes to travel past the hand, up the arm, and focus her attention on the amused owner. Her eyes widened, staring at the person in front of her with such surprise and astonishment; her mouth opened and closed, trying to come up with words to say- yet all the small girl could do was blink.  
Standing before her was a girl her age, with skin as pale as the snow, yet as creamy as the sun. She had an adorable, round face that was complemented by a large, joyous smile, which blended perfectly with her large, sparkling [e/c] orbs. She had soft midnight blue hair, that only reached to the middle of her neck, which was covered with a fur-lined hood. Her upper body was cover with a dark, black coat, while her lower body was covered in nothing more than the skirt of a light blue dress that went down to her knees and black, knee-high laced boots.  
Her glove-covered fingers wiggled playfully in front of the girl's nose as another giggle passed her red lips.  
"Well, are you just gonna sit there all day or are you going to take my hand silly?" The stranger's voice was soft, calming to those who were blessed to hear it. The accent within it was something completely foreign to the brown haired girl, yet she couldn't help but love it.  
"My name's [Name]. What's yours?" The girl asked as the brown haired girl took her hand.  
"Haruhi." She responded, grunting as her body was pulled up from the cold ground.  
"Haruhi.." [Name] repeated, as if trying out the name with her own lips while placing a small hand underneath her chin.  
"Hmmm..I like it!" The blue haired girl declared, putting her hands to her hips, watching as the girl in front of her dusted the snow off her bottom.  
"Say- what were you doing out here all by yourself anyway?"  [Name] asked curiously.  
"I was thinking." Haruhi mumbled, adjusting the hat on top of her head- avoiding all eye contact.  
"You should think about things that make you happy you know." [Name]'s voice held nothing but kindness, and understanding; which made the brunette child confused.  
"What makes you say that?" She asked, a slight rise in her voice.  
[Name] giggled, not at all taking her anger to heart.  
"I've seen that look plenty of times! My daddy is always thinking about things of the past and my mommy always tell him the same thing!" With a large grin, [Name] stepped forward and grasped Haruhi's small shoulders with equally small hands.  
"The memories of the past, whether good or bad, are not a curse- nor are they a blessing, but they are the cause of the future. And though the future may be able to change- it is the people with you in the present that make the mysteries of the future worth it."  [E/c] eyes stared deeply into brown ones and suddenly- all the thoughts that had surrounded Haruhi's mind so darkly, were now gone and in their place stood joy and curiosity.  
"Thank you..." Haruhi whispered, looking away from the grinning girl as a large blush formed across her cheeks.  
"Anything for a friend silly!" [Name] said with a giggle, releasing the girl's shoulders and taking a few steps back. The snow crunched underneath her boots, though the sound went unnoticed by the two girls.  
"Friends? We don't even know anything about each other." Haruhi declared, pressing her pink lips into a thin line, something her mother use to do after a long day at work.  
[Name] 'hummed' , placing a thumb and finger under her chin and a look of thought painted itself adorably across her face.  
"You're right! But that doesn't mean we can't be friends! Tanaka always tells me that a friend can be made without even uttering a word!" She said with a giggle, causing the brunette to blink stupidly.  
"That still doesn't mean we know anything about each other." Haruhi mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed huff, while her long hair whipped over her shoulder as she turned her head sharply, causing [Name] to giggle.  
"Well, my favorite color is blue. My favorite food is cake and I love playing the piano! There- now you tell me a bit about yourself." [Name] said, smiling softly towards the girl while taking a seat on the swing beside the one Haruhi had once occupied.  
"My favorite color is purple. I don't really have a favorite food, and to be honest I'm not that big on sweets..." Haruhi said, taking a seat next to the blue colored girl.  
"That's alright. Everyone has different tastes. Though you must tell me you like strawberries! Oh I love strawberries!" [Name] squealed, a look of pure bliss painting her features, causing Haruhi to giggle.  
"Yeah, strawberries are pretty good aren't they?" Haruhi confirmed, watching as the girl grinned, while her eyes looked around.  
Haruhi blinked at the girl beside her with a curious expression.  
"You're not from around here are you?" She asked, her voice full of childish curiosity, while her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation.   
"Nope! I'm actually from London! Me and my parents came here to visit my Uncle for Christmas..." [Name]'s voice trailed off, as her head turned from one side to the other.  
"Though..it appears I've lost them..." For the first time since Haruhi met [Name], her expression was not one of joy, or happiness, but one of frustration and sadness. Her face was twisted in concentration, as if she was trying to remember something.  
She looked lost, and Haruhi didn't like it. She didn't know this girl very well, yet her heart cracked at the sight of her sadness.   
Haruhi stood, standing before [Name] with a confident pose. The brunette balled her right hand, slamming it into her left palm. Her face was twisted in concentration and her brown orbs sparkled adorably with determination.  
"I'll help you find your parents [Name]! Don't you worry!" She exclaimed, rising her balled fist into the air. [Name]'s mouth fell open in awe and her eyes stared up at the girl with sparkling eyes.  
"Whoa! Really Haruhi?" [Name] asked, bringing her hands up to cup her own face excitedly. Haruhi nodded, giving the girl a confident 'mmhmm!'  
"Oh! You're the best Haruhi!" [Name] squealed, jumping up from the swing, throwing her arms around the girl's shoulders and embracing her in excited gratitude. Haruhi giggled in response, hugging her new friend.  
"It'll be like our own adventure!" [Name] said, pulling away from Haruhi before grabbing her hands, a large grin plastered across her face.  
"Yep! Now com'on! Lets go!"  ___


End file.
